Kirby's Ultimate Quest
by TW Bwo
Summary: Kirby's new adventure. King Dedede has gotten hold of a huge ship, but how will Kirby stop him? Read and find out!
1. Kirby's New Threat

Yo. T.W. here. This is my second shot at making a cool Kirby story that people will talk about and love for ages. I scrapped the old idea, and this one is gonna be thousands of times better. Okay so, Kirby is like, copyrighted by Nintendo and Hal and all them, so I did not create him, so don't get mad and sue me, k? Yep. This story goes out to all my pals who have helped me through the years of stuff. Yep, so here we go.  
  
Kirby's Ultimate Quest   
  
Episode 1: Kirby's New Threat  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby was walking in Cappy Town one day, his tiny red shoes moving back and forth as he waddled.. He glanced around at all the stores, his round, black eyes glittering. He knew today would be a good day for him; but little did he know, something bad was going to happen.  
  
Kirby gazed up into the sky, as the bright sun's rays flickered, most being blocked out by Whispy Wood's huge leaves. Kirby jumped around happily, untill suddenly he saw a huge black shadow in the sky, coming down at him. He knew it had to be one of King Dedede's evil machines. He inhaled, puffing up, and began waving his arms, floating into the air. He landed onto the roof of one of the Cappy Town resident's house. He gazed up at the shadow, as it began inthralling the entire area in darkness.  
  
Kirby could faintly make out the object, which was at least a hundred times bigger than himself. It was a huge purple colored sort of mother ship. It had huge thrusters coming out of the back of it, blue flames sparkling out to push the huge ship along in the sky. It also had a huge windshield, where Kirby could make out the shape of King Dedede. He knew it was him all along, but wondered how King Dedede could of built such a huge craft.  
  
Kirby leaped in the air, spinning around, landing on the branch of a nearby tree. He had to stop King Dedede before something really terrible happened. Kirby opened his mouth, inhaling, creating a huge vacuum of wind, sucking in a single leaf off the branch of the tree. He ran and jumped off the tree, spinning around twice in the sky, sparkles shooting off around him. Kirby landed, his mouth empty, his entire pink body now a bright green color, and atop his head a mass of vines. He had used the leaf's power to become...Leaf Kirby.  
  
Kirby raised his tiny green arms, pointing them up at the bottom of the giant mother ship, the shadow slowly moving over Cappy Town. His arms formed into green vines, and launched out, gripping onto a gear on the bottom of the huge ship, and pulling Kirby all the way up to it. Kirby clung onto the gear, and looked up to see the inside of the mother ship. He slowly crawled up, getting squished now and then between the gears of the ship.  
  
After minutes of climbing, Kirby finally reached the engine room of the mother ship. He stared around at all the working combonents in awe. The entire room was five times as big as Kirby's small house in Cappy Town. He snuck around quietly, making sure there were no guards around. He saw a huge tube in the middle of the room, connecting to the floor and ceiling of the metallic frame. He walked up to it and saw a small note attached to a control panel next to it.   
  
"Whoever dares to mess with the Engine Copasitator shall have to answer to me, King Dedede!"  
  
"Gwa?" Kirby said, blinking. He floated ontop of the control panel and began dancing happily, stepping on dozens of buttons.  
  
The entire room began glowing red as a siren went off.  
  
"WARNING. WARNING. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. INTRUDER IN ENGINE ROOM. STOP THEM NOW."  
  
Kirby started sweating and jumped around even more, as the door of the Engine Room slid open, revealing three Waddle Doos. Kirby stared at them as his eyes went from beady to huge. His arms formed into vines again, as he whipped at the Waddle Doos. The Waddle Doos dodged and shot plasma beams at Kirby, which he quickly rolled out of the way to miss. Kirby watched as the beams struck the engine tube, cracking it a little.  
  
"Hiiiiii!" Kirby said, and rolled behind the tube, not wanting to risk getting hit. He had to think of something fast, as he began moving his eyes around, looking for something to help protect himself with. He saw just what he needed, a piece of spare metal. He reached his vine hands out and grabbed it, pulling it to him. He rolled out from behind the tube, holding the metal with one vine, and whipping at the Waddle Doos with the other. The plasma beams hit the metal, not hurting Kirby at all, as he quickly grabbed each of the Waddle Doos, throwing them at each other, and finally defeating them.  
  
Kirby sighed and dropped the metal, slowly rolling to the door. He was afraid of getting caught and being captured by that evil penguin, King Dedede. But, he had to stop the mother ship from doing anything to Cappy Town. He stepped closer to the door as it slowly slid open automatically, some steam coming out from around the sides. Kirby walked a few steps, looking down the long hallway of the ship. He knew there must of been dozens of other rooms, but which one was King Dedede in? He had to find him, and stop his most evil plan yet.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 1.  
  
*Coff* So....how was it...? I wrote in like 10 minutes so like...don't laugh or anything. I must continue this story and make it have hundreds of chapters...Yep. So, if you liked it, leave a comment or something, if you didn't, tell me why, and...stuff. Yep. Well, this is T.W., see you next time, yo. 


	2. Shell Spikes!

Yo. T.W. here. Dang, two reviews already, and I just put the first chapter up a couple of hours ago. I've decided to continue writing, thanks to the reviews. Yep, so hope you entire the second chapter, I'm trying to think up ideas as I go. Review if you like it!  
  
Kirby's Ultimate Quest   
  
Episode 2: Shell Spikes!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kirby glaced around the dark hallway of the ship, wondering where that evil penguin was hiding. He blinked a couple of times, and stepped forward, his tiny red shoes squeaking each time they hit the cold metal floor. He knew just to be safe to get rid of his Leaf Kirby power, so he crouched down. Somehow, Kirby's green color and hat of vines were pulled off of him, being molded together into a large sparkling star about the same size of Kirby, which launched off, bouncing around the hall of the ship.   
  
Kirby ducked and closed his eyes, hoping the star wouldn't set off some sort of alarm. He raised himself up again, his pink color back on his puffy body. Kirby stepped forward again, hearing a tiny sound from a door to the left of him. He slowly stepped up to it, pressing his smooshy body against it, trying to hear if anyone was inside.  
  
The door quickly opened, as Kirby fell over to the side, landing face first.  
  
"Oww..." Kirby said, standing up and rubbing his pink head. He gazed inside the doorway, his black beady eyes becoming huge white eyes with black dot pupils. He saw Escargoon standing there, grinning evilly.  
  
"Well hello Kirby! I see you're trying to foil my boss, King Dedede's plan again! We'll, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Escargoon said, slowly moving his sluggy body inside his shell. He began rolling around the room inside his shell, trying to roll over Kirby.  
  
"Kyaa!" Kirby said, leaping out of the way of the shelled Escargoon. Kirby had to get out of there before he became a pancake! Kirby leaped up and hung onto the large tube shaped light on the ceiling of the room, staring down at Escargoon and sweatdropping. He blinked a couple of times, his thoughts racing. He knew Escargoon wasn't really that much of a threat, so he softened his grip on the light, puffing up a little to gently fall down, landing on the spinning Escargoon shell.   
  
"Gwa!" Kirby said, as he began to run on top of Escargoon's rolling shell. Kirby smiled happily and started having fun on this moving tredmile.   
  
"Get off of me Kirby!" Escargoon said, screeching to a halt. Kirby went flying and slammed into the door, making it open again, releasing a little steam.  
  
"I know what I'll do, I'll use the new equipment King Dedede designed for me! Spikes, activate!" Escargoon said, as he glared at Kirby, huge spikes roughly the size of Kirby launching out from his shell.  
  
"Waa!!!" Kirby cried, just wincing at Escargoon's new protective spikes. What was Kirby going to do now? He knew he couldn't get close to Escargoon unless he wanted a hole in his soft tummy. Kirby jumped onto a support pole in the middle of the room and began hanging onto it, climbing up it.  
  
Escargoon saw Kirby and blinked. "Kirby, what are ya doing now? You know you can't defeat me now, so just stop trying to ruin King Dedede's plans, just let us win for once!" He said, and laughed, launching one of the large spikes at the pole, making it shake.  
  
"W..waah!" Kirby said, closing his eyes and holding on. He had to get Escargoon's spikes off or he knew he would never leave this room of the ship alive. He clung onto the pole, as a large chunk of metal fell down and hit him in his pink head. Kirby fell and landed on the floor, the metal piece landing on top of him.  
  
"Kiya...eh!!!" Kirby said, jumping back into the air, opening his mouth and inhaling, sucking in the piece of metal. His mouth was being stretched at the sides from the long piece of metal. He swallowed the metal, and began glowing. His pink color disappeared, being replaced with a metallic coat. He was now Metal Kirby, as he slammed down to the ground from his heavy weight.  
  
Kirby stared at Escargoon, his square grey eyes blinking, as he smiled happily. Escargoon sweatdropped and curled into his shell.  
  
"Your new metal coat may make you look tough, but you won't defeat me! Eat this!" Escargoon said, shooting the rest of his spikes attached to his shell at Kirby.  
  
Kirby stood there and blinked, as the spikes hit him and shattered into dust. Kirby was hard as a rock, and as strong as unbendable metal. Kirby tried to jump at Escargoon, but only could manage to get up about three inches. Kirby strained as he stomps towards Escargoon, sweating.  
  
Kirby finally reached Escargoon, and was less than a foot away from him, just standing there. Escargoon looked at Kirby and laughed again.  
  
"Ahaha! Kirby, don't you ever give up? I may of lost my spikes, but your attempts aren't working. You can't even move!" He said, as Kirby glared at him, his square eyes becoming triangles. Kirby rose his heavy fist, shaking it as he lifted it to Escargoon's face.  
  
Escargoon laughed more, and turned around, wiggling his shell in front of Kirby. "What you gonna do, huh? What you gonna do?" He grinned.  
  
"Gah!!!!!!!" Kirby cried, as he thrust his heavy metal fist at Escargoon's shell, cracking it into pieces on impact, sending Escargoon into the wall of the room, slamming him through to the next room. "WAH!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS KIRBY!!!" Escargoon wailed as he went flying.  
  
Kirby sighed and fell over, exhausted. He had defeated Escargoon, and decided he would find King Dedede and stop him later, he needed to catch some Z's now. He closed his square eyes, and began snoring. This isn't a good time for a nap, Kirby!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Episode 2.  
  
*Coff* So....if anyone liked this one, feel free to review and uh....if you want, you can send your ideas for episodes to meh if you want. I might use your ideas , I probably will. Yep, well thanks to the people who reviewed the first one. Expect the third one in like a couple of days or so, whenever I get around to it. Yep. Well, this is T.W., see you next time, yo. 


End file.
